wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Loved at last
This is a story by SoulTheFeline. It is about how Dusty met Confusion. Loved at Last Dusty flew away from the city as fast as he could with the open wound that the sword had left. "Stupid dragons. They always hated me anyway." he muttered under his breath. He had just gone to Possibility to visit his family and convince them to stop using slaves. However, all they did was attack him. "SHUT UP ALREADY" his father had told him. "Not until you promise me you will let them go." Dusty replied. But that was before his sister snuck up behind him and stuck a sword in his side. '' Dusty felt really dizzy. He tried not to let any blood out, but it managed to leak through the plants he wrapped around his body. The world started to fade... in, out... in, out.... Suddenly, he felt himself falling. That was all he could remember before he blacked out. The next day... Dusty woke up in a small hut next to a lake. Trembling, he looked toward the wound the sword had left. It was tightly bound with white bandages. "Quite a deep wound you had there. What had caused it, I'm wondering?" a voice commented, causing him to jump. He looked up to see a purple TrickWing standing over him. She had pretty pale purple diamonds going down her spine, like diamonds in an evening sky. "My name, it is Confusion." she said. "What is yours?" "DeadlyPoison." Dusty replied. "But I prefer to be called Dusty. I don't like to have a name that reminds me of the reason everyone is afraid of me." "What is it you are speaking of?" Confusion inquired. "I don't see anything having to do with poison except for the tail barb." "The spines down my back are poisonous. Everyone avoids me because if I accidentally bump into them, they will die almost immediately." "But that does not make sense in any way at all! I got a few cuts from the spikes, and I am still alive!" Confusion replied. "So, you are immune to my venom?" asked Dusty. "I guess so." replied Confusion. ''Chapter II Dusty was confused. How had this beautiful dragon found him? How was she immune to his venom? He just couldn't wrap his head around it. Why was she so interesting? He had no idea why ''he felt this way about her. "Your cuts seem to be healing all right." Confusion said out of nowhere. Her voice was so beautiful, yet haunting... Suddenly, he saw a dragon flying towards them. It appeared to have feathered wings... but not an AviWing... but then he realized that the dragon had the face and body shape of a TempestWing. "Hi, Storm Song!" called Confusion. "Hello. Who is this?" she responded, pointing a talon towards Dusty. "His name is Dusty." Confusion replied. "I saw him flying with an open wound, and then he collapsed, so I brought him here." "Hello Dusty. Nice to meet you!" said Storm Song. She seemed like she had been in a lot of battle training, there were thick muscles everywhere on her body. She looked like she could pin him down within 5 seconds. Later that night, they all decided to celebrate, since everyone was bored. They were all eating a lot and watching movies. But then it was getting past midnight, so they all went and slept. Dust was glad he could walk again. The next day, Dusty finally got the courage to ask Confusion to be his partner. She accepted, having had loved him ever since he could talk to her. Her heart almost flew out of her chest when he confessed his love for her. After all this, Dusty moved in with Confusion and Storm Song. They all live happily together to this day. 'Le End!''' Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Fanfictions (Completed)